


金桂银针

by ganche



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche
Kudos: 46





	金桂银针

(壹)

王大赦天下。  
他是最后一个被放出来的，迎着阳光，他的身子重重摔在花坛前的大理石上，惊飞了一丛蝶。  
大太监把他的身子翻了过来，看见他嘴角的一抹鲜红。小太监掀起男孩腰间的玉坠，大太监看见了，像活见鬼似的，忙不迭的命人把他抬进皇帝寝宫。  
他是三年年前和太子一起反的，太子知道已无回天之力，携了后宫一众妃子仓皇奔逃。走的时候，却也顾不上这位青梅竹马的小舅舅。  
没多久传来消息，太子旧疾复发，逝于荒郊野外。  
当年，宫内一片狼藉，大小主仆仓皇奔走，属鼠突狼奔。只有他端坐殿中央，对着父亲留给他的镜子，用沾了桂花油的梳子一下一下梳理他及腰的乌黑长发——他连一根头发丝儿都要捋顺的。来抓人的高公公看见这一幕咬牙切齿。高公公未及不惑之年便早早秃了顶，稀稀拉拉的头发在头顶圈出了一片锃亮的头皮。  
于是张云雷被关进了一个高大的围墙之中。灰青色的院落，生了锈的铁栅栏，飘了尘土的味道。皇上也有时候会来看看他，却不让任何人靠近，待一晚上便走。  
于是有传言出来，曾经的国舅爷被废为白身后，为了求生竟然做了皇帝的男宠。  
他只是听着那些流言，隔着铁窗望望当头的烈日，咽下一片片已经冷了的苦瓜。  
囿于高墙内，求生不得，求死不能。能自由欣赏的，只有这一米阳光了。

(贰)

活惯了锦衣玉食的人生，连鞋底都要干干净净的他，在这尘土乱飞、遍地青苔的牢笼，捱过了三年。  
没有人心甘情愿做一个囚徒，更何况王座上的人从小把他当孩子一样养起来的。他记得还未发达时，在雪地里和姐夫一起打雪仗。他有些怀念那些年，冰冷的寒霜、破旧的瓦房，和现今竟没什么差别。只是那时幼小的心，一颗烤红薯就能暖得热。  
他不是没想过逃，逃出去又能怎么样?牢笼的外面是更大的牢笼，宫殿外面永远是更大的宫殿，一层叠着一层，像镜中镜一样虚幻而缥缈。他也试了几次，北面东面西面都守位森严，以他养尊处优缺乏锻炼的身子，是怎么都走不出围城的。

所以那天夜里，他没有来得及思考为何当晚守卫那样松懈，以至于人影都不见。他只知道逃，快快的逃，越远越好。趁着月色掩映，他气喘吁吁拖出了在宫墙缝隙发现的破木梯，手脚并用的爬上南面的屋顶。  
等他攀上屋顶，看见了那一片璀璨的星海。如果他稍加分析，就能和钦天监得出一样的结论——  
这片浩瀚的星象，象征着:恶魔的上位者。  
然而他没有。他只是惊喜的发现背后是一片从未涉足的宅院，没有守卫的士兵。于是他艰难地顺着藤蔓滑到地上，仔细拢了拢衣袖的灰，颇为好奇的走到宅院里。

迈入正门，透过久未修剪的枝桠，他看到了座位上的那抹明黄。  
原本雀跃的心像坠入冰窟一样，瞬间冻结凝固，绝望。  
还是逃不掉吗？  
王座上的人拿着一杯酒细细观赏，  
“来了?我的小舅子。”  
张云雷收起惊惧，嘿嘿一笑，大褂一掀从容地跪在地上，仿佛不是罪囚，而是一个贪玩晚归家的孩子，向父亲撒娇求饶，  
“我不是故意的，我是来看月亮，不小心掉下来的 ”。  
皇帝也笑了笑 :“好，我儿难得有这雅兴，不如留下来，陪陪朕”  
张云雷敛了笑意，正色到:“月色虽好，贪杯伤身”，  
然后露出惯用的可怜巴巴的眼神，  
“爸爸我可以走了吗?”

(叁)

炉上的壶滋滋的冒着气，皇帝隔着一片浓雾看着他，沉默在两个人之间蔓延开来。  
内侍把壶合抱下架子，按照皇帝的习惯，烫了一壶热茶，送到案几上。  
皇帝依旧没有言语，一只手捻了茶壶，走下座来，慢慢踱到张云雷面前。  
张云雷抬起头来，换上了湿漉漉的眼神。  
皇帝斜了茶壶，张云雷闻到一股桂花的清香。是以白毫银针，混合着新下的桂花窖的茶。皇帝一只手拎开他的领口，随即，滚烫茶水倾泻而下。  
张云雷倒吸了一口凉气，茶水顺着张云雷的前胸后背肆虐。他发出了一声低吼，咬着牙，双手死抠着地面来抵御煎熬的痛。  
茶水顺着领口袖缝淌到地上。皇帝看着伏倒在地上的张云雷，眯起了眼，  
“走什么走，朕，新得的茶，赏你喝啊。”  
张云雷跪在那里，身子抖个不停，破旧的袍子已经湿透，上面沾了大大小小的污渍，微微着冒着热气。  
他吸了一口气，睁开了眼，慢慢的抬起头来，身上灼烧的痛楚像虫子一样撕咬的他的皮肤。他脸上却仍是笑着的，眼尾微红。  
“陛下赏的茶，孩儿领了”

“好喝吗?”  
“朕赏你的东西，不能浪费”，皇帝提了提茶壶，“不许用上面喝，要不然，朕打断你的腿”，皇帝慢慢悠悠的坏笑。  
天上的月儿再圆，哪有我的小月亮好看。  
整夜，侍从都能听到房里张云雷的哭喊声和呻吟声，平时端正潇洒的舅爷，竟也如此放荡，害得见多识广的小宫女们都脸红心跳。  
第二天，人是被藤椅抬回去的，说是意识虽然清醒，却走不动路了。海公公扯过破旧的一角被子，盖住了张云雷腿上残留的白色痕迹。他意味深长的笑了笑，目送着车子歪歪斜斜的远去。车座的中央，一根木棍直直的耸起，搅动得张云雷整路不得安宁。

(肆)

他口干舌燥的倒在枯黄的草席上，伺候的下人将铁链拴住他的手脚，铐在木桩上，防止他再次逃走。  
可是他不想逃了，他像一尊没有灵魂的木偶一样，双眼空洞，任凭下人擦洗他的双腿，涂上御赐的凉膏和熏香。  
他不想逃，不代表没有人找他。  
第二天入夜，牢房里再一次被他的呻吟声填满，一张又一张毛巾沾了污渍被递出来，一桶又一桶热水传了进去，房间内飘散着上位者霸道的气息。  
下人提心吊胆守在旁边，听着“姐夫”“爸爸”的声音响彻整夜。  
第二日早朝，皇帝姗姗来迟，一脸浮肿，似醒未醒。大臣早已听闻皇帝宠幸小舅子的荒淫传闻，却无人敢言。前日里御史大夫钟氏旁敲侧击的提醒皇上，就被寻了个由头拉出去打。  
回到寝宫，男人啧啧的和皇后炫耀，真紧。  
皇后勉强笑了笑，却转过身去悄悄拭泪。  
皇帝时不时往牢里去一次，送去的补品和药与日俱增。  
很快，朝野听闻，那名被贬黜的小舅子得了自由。出狱那天，海公公拖长了声音，拿腔拿调的报，  
“恭喜舅爷，贺喜舅爷，陛下圣恩浩荡” ，最后一句话特意拖出了千回百转的音。  
他哂笑着向海公公回礼，眼神灼灼。海公公不由得后背发凉。他却不置一词，转身离去。  
他一步步，走出青砖土瓦垒成的围墙。

(伍)

张云雷被抱到了寝宫，慢慢的转醒。他费力的直起身子，臀后一片肿痛，像针扎了一般。  
多熟悉的地方啊，他曾经在这里长大，一草一木皆是他的玩伴。只是上一次见到这里他还是堂堂国舅，这一次却是个白身 。

他一瘸一拐走到书案前，尽量小心翼翼的跪下，一举一动都摩擦着已经撑大肿胀的后穴。  
皇帝眯着眼打量他，几天未见，张云雷越发瘦了，  
“还记得太子吗?”  
“怎敢忘”。  
问的人严厉，答的人中气十足。  
皇帝摩挲着龙椅上的花纹，  
“可是总要有人给朕一个交代，给死去的太子一个交代。”  
张云雷嘴边慢慢浮起苦笑。你的儿子，是自己要反，谁能拦的住储君?除了你，谁敢?  
“太子殿下之所为，儿当年已经尽数呈报给陛下，陛下不信?”

皇帝冷笑一声，手一挥，一个小男孩被内侍抱了上来。  
小男孩一米有余，生的白白净净，眼睛转的滴溜溜圆，有着和皇帝一样的嘴巴鼻子。  
他才明白，他前年费劲心力将腹中的孩子生下，偷偷送出去寄养，祈祷不要被皇帝发现，却终究是落在了他的手里。  
“这是你当年给太子生的孽种吗？”皇帝抱了小男孩在膝盖上。  
“不，不是的!”张云雷惶恐伏地，那明明是……您的孩子啊。  
“哦?那他是谁的种?”皇帝把玩着男孩脖子上的长生锁逼问。  
张云雷红着脸，他实在羞于当着宫人说出口。他看了看那个奶白的小男孩，他脸上带着一种懵懂的天真，亲密的去揪皇帝的领子。他不忍心了，  
“是——您的……孩子”他脸上的红晕蔓延到了耳根。  
皇帝心里一块石头终于落了地，他慈爱的摸了摸小男孩的头，  
“那就好，其实这些年他成长的很好，也很快乐”。  
“这是你的小舅舅”，他淡淡笑着对男孩说，声音带着威严和残忍。  
“舅舅好”，男孩奶声奶气的向他问好，笨拙的向他行了个礼。  
不! 他疯了一样扑过去，  
“我是妈妈，是妈妈!”  
他绝望的喊。

侍卫将小男孩抱到旁边，他扑了空，摔在地上。  
“他已经是二皇子了，被记在你姐姐的名下。”  
皇帝冷酷的俯视着张云雷。  
张云雷慢慢的流下了眼泪。他四肢伏地，膝行抱住男人的腿，红红的桃花眼可怜兮兮的望着皇帝。  
他身上还穿着破旧的囚服，依然掩盖不了花容月貌。白嫩的大腿从接缝下漏出来，胸脯鼓鼓的衣服包不住，露出一大片雪一样的肌肤。从皇上的角度看甚至能看到蜿蜒的曲线和腰腹。  
男人的胯下渐渐鼓起。他捏了捏张云雷薄薄的耳垂，突然有了一个主意。  
陪着我，你所失去的，都还是你的。

(陆)

皇帝当着宫人的的面，一件一件撕开了他全身的衣服掼在地上。宫人扯开他企图遮挡的手臂，把他捆上了软塌。他双手被固定在头顶，明明白白的敞着四肢，动弹不得。  
“这是对你逃脱的惩罚!”  
皇帝从宫人手里抽出细鞭，狠狠鞭笞他的双乳，雪白的双峰被红色痕迹蛇一样的缠绕。脆弱的乳尖经不起又麻又痒的折磨，他仰着脖子尖叫，下身逐渐挺立起来。  
小男孩从来没有见到过这样的父皇，他吓得躲到宫人怀里大声哭叫。  
张云雷咬着一缕发丝，尽可能不让孩子听到自己淫荡的呻吟，双唇颤抖着漏出断断续续的哀鸣。  
皇帝捏住他挺立的根部，随意的拨弄着张云雷的雀儿。  
下身已经湿漉漉的，尊严已失，他恨不得当场自尽，  
“生了我的孩子还想瞒着我，不忠不孝!”  
皇帝将手伸入下面，狠狠捏着他的臀尖，松手便是一片红指印。掰开两腿扛在肩膀粗暴的闯入，张云雷湿漉漉的小穴绞的他阴茎一阵爽麻，不断收缩的肠壁蠕动着，似乎要把他的三魂六魄都吸进去。  
他再一次被摆成了熟悉的姿势，为了迎接帝王的雨露。

(柒)

皇帝不知道第几次顶入张云雷水淋淋的后庭，  
“当着儿子的面被操，感觉如何?”  
他浑身瘫软，没有力气回答。  
“让他看看他的舅舅多么淫荡”皇帝居高临下，带着征服的快感，揉搓挤压上他的花豆。他揪着张云雷的发髻，扳起脑袋，让他亲眼看到被蹂躏的身体是怎样快活的流出淫水。  
眼睁睁的看着私密的地方横遭劫掠，他终是投降了。他柔软白嫩的身子机械的被拋上、扔下，一滴泪滑落了眼角。他嘴里轻声呢喃，  
爸爸…………或者是哥哥，你还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗，我叫你哥哥。你对姐姐说，我是你见到过，最聪明的机灵的孩子……  
哥，姐，放我走吧，我想家了。


End file.
